To See The Future
by SilverShadowSoul
Summary: After the war, Harry is sent back into the past to change the way the future turns out. He goes back and reads the Harry Potter series to his parents teen selves and a few others, including Snape and Regulas Black.
1. The Task

To See The Future.

By FlightFromDeath.

Chapter One.

Harry Potter took a deep breath before knocking on the rough stone of the gargoyle that stood guard to the headmistress`s office. McGonagall had taken over as headmistress once the school had been repaired from the damage of war and had been presiding as the new headmistress for the past few months and the woman thrived at the job. Despite the grief over the loss of her predessesor, Albus Dumbledore ( Snape didn`t _really_ count now did he), McGonagall had taken all in her stride and had headed the campaign to rebuild the shattered walls of the school and get everything sorted for the new gaggle of first years.

It had been a tough few months since the fall of Voldemort: with the rebuilding, the memorial, the grief over those lost and worst of all...the funerals. Harry had made a point of attending all the funerals he could out of respect because despite the fact that his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, had tried to convice him otherwise, he still believed that many of the deaths were his fault. If only he had given himself to Voldemort earlier...or maybe if he was faster...or stronger...or more powerful then many more people would have survived. The poor Weasley`s, who had lost three of their own, Fred, Percy and Bill...Poor Teddy, who would grow up without a mum or a dad...Heck, even poor Draco Malfoy who had lost his parents to the war as well...Well, Harry could admit to himself that he was not very upset about Lucius Malfoy but Narcissia had not been that bad and she had saved his life, even if it _was_ to make sure Draco was ok. The downside from attending the funerals, aside from the fact that he felt as if the family and friends of the dead blamed him for their loss, not that he could fault them for that, was the speaches. He hated public speaking, he hated attention and he hated the way that the public would look at him with adoring eyes as if he were the next coming of Merlin. He had only beaten Voldemort because of Hermione, who figured out about how to go about destroying the Horcruxe`s, Ron, who, despite sometime`s wavering on the Horcrux hunt, was loyal to the cause and, of course, Harry`s endless pot of sheer dumb luck.

He wasn`t some all powerful saviour come to save them from all that would harm them and nor was he some selfless hero that deserved worship. Sometimes he worried about the sanity of the wizarding world. For Merlins sake...the memorial of the war`s hero`s was a statue of him...they had even made a Harry Potter day! Were they mental?...But he guessed that he couldn`t blame them, the war had been terrible and everyone was glad that it was over.

But so many had died and sometimes Harry wondered if they had really won.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts as the Stone statue grinded away from his path to reveal a set of stairs. Harry stared at the steps for a minute. This would be the first of him entering this particular room since before the final battle when he had viewed Snape`s memories in Dumbledore`s pensieve. He shook his head, he was being silly, it was just a room.

Harry made his way slowly up the winding staircase until it desposited him in the office that was so very familur to him.

It had changed, as it had when Snape had become headmaster, but it had become no less welcoming that it had been before. There was still a warm feel to the place, the feeling of safety and comfort that only Dumbledore could progect, the big mahogany desk was still sat in the middle of the room and sat behind it was the same big comfy looking red chair...but the place was a lot neater; the odd contraptions, which noone but Dumbledore had any clue as to what their purpose was, that had lain about the shelves on the wall`s were now replaced with stacks upon stacks of books that looked to be older than the founders themselves, the pointless clutter that had littered the desk was gone and in their place were neatly stacked piles of papers and assortments of quills and ink pots. Very McGonagall.

The woman herself was sitting behind the desk with her stormy grey eyes trained on him, looking as severe and as intimidating as always and the effect was not lost because of the soft smile on her thin lips, which Harry had to admit was impressive. The years hadn`t been very kind to Professor McGonagall, but that was mostly because of the stress of war...and of course the stress of having a trio of trouble magnets in her pride of Lions. The lines on her face showed her age and the thin slithers of silver snakeing through her black hair added to the effect but the woman was still an imposing figure to be respected, much like Dumbledore in that regard. A pang shot through him at the though of his mentor.

Harry sat in one of the plump and soft maroon chair`s offered, across from McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter-", the woman started.

"Professor, we have been through a war together, have fought side by side as the ememy sought to destroy as, are you seriously not going to call me Harry after all we`ve been through?" Harry said with a dramatic sigh and threw his hands up, as if admitting defeat.

Professor McGonagall`s lip curled in slight amusement and shook her head slightly, her bun pulled so tight that it moved not an inch as she did so. "You are right of course Mr- Harry".

A mischievious grin slipped onto Harry`s face, "Can I call you Minnie?"

The professor`s mouth gaped open for a minute before she snapped it closed and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "You most certainly _will not_ call me that under _any _circumstances. You may call me Minevera outside of class but in class, I am still professor".

Harry nodded with a smile, a rarity in these times, "Of course, the other student`s would have a heart attack and we can`t have that now can we?"

McGonagall`s face turned serious and tired at the same time, "Yes, there have been too many young lives lost already without them dropping from heart attacks".

The mood sobered completely at her words.

Harry hung his head, "Yeah, I know".

The professor let out a deep breath, "This is actully why I have called you in here Harry".

Harry looked up again and frowned, "I`m afraid that I don`t understand, Proffe-Minevera".

"Understandable, as the only people who know of the reason I called you here is myself and Dumbledore`s portrait".

Harry glanced at the empty portrait in which the late headmaster usually resided and back to McGonagall in confusion, "I don`t get it. Is there another memorial? Another death? Is everything ok? Are the students safe?" With every question, Harry had sat straighter in his seat.

"No harry, nothing like that. You can calm down".

Harry eyed the woman warily, "What do you want from me then, Minevera?"

"I...that is the former headmaster and I...have decided that the price of this war was too much, too many young lives were lost, and that this war should not have happened in the first place", she started.

"A lot of people would agree with you, I being one of them, but I don`t see how this declaration would bring about the need for you to call me into your office when I could be helping Poppy make new pain reliever potions", Harry interupted.

After the final battle the demand for healers was at an all time high, with so many people injured, and a talented and well known medi-witch such as Madam Pomfrey was of course very busy and needed all the help she could get. Harry had helped as much as he could and when he had shown natural talent in healing magic, Madam Pomfrey had taught him how to heal some types of injures, nothing too advanced, but enough to be of use. Poppy had been teaching him more on healing magic in his free period`s since the school had reopened a few months ago and he had learned much from the kind woman. She had also tutored him in healing potions, which was a must know for someone aspiring to be a healer and without a demon teacher breathing down his neck, taking points from him for breathing too loudly, it was suprisingly simple enough and Harry thrived.

Harry had been in the dungeon`s with poppy brewing Pain reliever potion`s because a fourth year girl had come into the infirmary walking like she was drunk (most likely it was a jelly-legs curse) and she had stumbled into the potions cabinet. Harry made a mental note to remind Poppy to put an unbreakable charm on the potion bottles in the future.

"If you would let me finish Harry", she said irritably, shifting slighly in her seat.

Harry had the grace to blush and he nodded his head meekly under her quelling glare, "Sorry, Ma`am".

The woman nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer berfore continueing on, missing Harry`s sigh of relief. "As I said before, me and the headmaster`s portrait have decided to inplement a plan that me and Albus had decided on in the case that the war not go as it should".

Harry cocked his head slighly and stared at his Professor curiously but he didn`t interupt and listened to her explination.

McGonagall paused for a minute and then turned to a drawer in the desk which Harry knew used to contain the headmaster`s seemingly never ending supply of Lemon drops. She reached in, slowly pulled out a bundle of books and set them carefully on the desk.

The books looked new enough, so they couldn`t be of historical value and from the bindings, they looked unused. There were seven of them, the first three looked of the skinny sort but the rest were quite large. Harry wondered where McGonagall was going with this.

"These book`s are the result of a spell", she spoke after a minute, as Harry peered at the books closely. The only cover he could see was the top one, which was red and had the picture of a train on the frount...was that the Hogwarts express? He leaned forward a bit in his seat as to try and read the golded letters that adorned the top of the cover...almost...

Harry froze as he saw his name in gold letters and his eyes trailed down to read the rest of the words. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher`s Stone_.

He frowned at his Professor in confusion, "Why does that book have my name on it? The Philosopher`s stone...". Harry thought for a minute after trailing off, "Which spell would create a book of this title?...More importantly...What is in the book?...And the rest of them?...And why did you create them?"

Mcgonagall sighed, "The spell was more a ritual of sorts, nothing illegal so wipe that look of your face Po- Harry, I won`t go into detail`s as it is very complicated and would take some time to explain, even to thoses who understand the magic used, but essentially the ritual created these books. These books are a doccument of your life thus far, starting in your first year naturally, and show all of the things that have happened to you. This ritual is mostly used by famous witches or wizard`s who want an autobiography but can`t be bothered writing it".

Harry sat in confusion for a few minutes, his thought`s whirring, before he spoke, "Why would you want to do that?" Harry glanced from the book`s to the woman, ignoring the voice nagging in his head to take a peek inside one of the books, to see what was written, and his heart sped up. "You aren`t going to publish them are you? I don`t want my life published!"

McGonagall listened to his mini-rant and when he was done, to his suprise, she laughed.

"Harry", her eyes crinkled with mirth, "I`m _am not_ going to publish these. Why would I go through a very taxing ritual just to publish a set of books, even if they are bound to be interesting...I seem to recall many occasions in which I have caught you and your friends outside the tower after curfiew without a sound excuse, I never did find out what happened the night Malfoy accused you of smuggling dragons...and those books might just tell me what was going through your head at the time...what things you were up to...", she trailed off with a raised eyebrow and Harry blushed, embarissed but relieved to find his fear unfounded.

"Sorry, I was being stupid. But if you don`t want them for that, why do you need them?"

"A fair question. I don`t need them, they are for you", she answered and for a moment, Harry could have sworn that she has a twinkle in her eye that could match Dumbledore.

"Me? Why do I need them?"

"I have a task for you, Harry, a task that I must insist you tell noone of before you leave to complete it, if you should choose to accept".

Harry took in the serious look on his Professors face and nodded slowly, wondering all the while when she would get to the point and tell him where this was going. He was also curious about the task that he was about to be asked to complete...obviously it had to do with these books...and travelling somewhere, since she talked about his leaving as if he would need to take a trip to complete his task...If he accepted, that is.

Minevera took a deep breath, more nervous that she had ever remembered being, "This task...This task requires for you to...travel".

Harry rolled his eyes, "I gathered that, Minnie", a sharp glare from `Minnie`, "but could you get to the point please?"

"You shouldn`t be so impatient", she huffed and took another steadying breath. "This task...this trip...would require you to travel...into the past, Harry".

Silence.

Harry sat there gaping at his teacher like an idiot for about five minutes before he could finally bring himself to slap his jaw shut and answer, "In time...? Like with a time turner? Isn`t that dangerous?"

McGonagall gave him a look that plainly said, `I am the elder and I know better`.

"Yes in time, Harry. You wont be going back with a normal time turner, it will be a modified version that Albus and myself developed that goes back years instead of days or hours".

"Ok...but wont my going back in time be dangerous? What if I accidently made Voldemort stronger? Or accidently alerted him that Dumbledore was onto him with the horcruxes? Or if I accidently offed my younger self? Or caused a paradox? I mean I could change everything by accident, I could mess it all-".

"Mr. Potter, will you calm down. Changing the timeline is the point in this task", she said sternly.

Harry frowned, "But it is illegal and why do we have to change things if Voldemort is dead?"

McGonagalls eyes were dulled and tired. "Too many died Harry, too many who should not have. This war...it was pointless and too long. The reason it dragged on so long was that we knew not of the horcruxes but if we knew back then...".

"So...what is it you want me to do?" Harry asked, whilst thinking about what Hermione had said about timeturners `_Time is not to be meddled with, Harry_` ...but his was no ordinary time turner. Also, if two of the most smart minds in the wizarding world assured him that this would not mess everything up...Harry finally decided to see what his task was and then go from there. As long as he didn`t have do go back in time and murder Riddle when he was a baby or something.

"You would go back to the year 1977, your parents 7th year at Hogwarts, and take the books with you. You would go to the headmaster, which at that time would be...would be Dumbledore and give him this letter", she reached into the drawer that the books were in and pulled out a sealed envelope, which she then set on top of the books, and continued. "It will explain the basics of the situation to him and why this must be done because without his future selfs assurance, he might not take well to meddleing in the time line and might send you back or obiviate you".

Harry gulped at that but his mind was still consentrating on the fact that he was going to see his parents..as they were at his current age, which was amazing and unbelievable...

"Inside the envelope along with the letter, is a piece of parchment with a list of names, each of the people on the list must be in attendance".

"Attendance for what?", Harry asked.

"I`m getting there, Harry", she glared but not as harshly as she would have before the war.

Harry nodded, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Once you have gathered the people on the list up in one place, I suggest the room of requirement, you are to sit them down and explain that you are from the future. You are to then read the seven books of your life to them. I know it will be uncomfortable, but it is neccisary and your point of view of the war...well, it is the best we could use as..well..."

"As I am a main factor in the war?", Harry provided tiredly.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, that is the reason. I...I am sorry to have to ask this task of you Harry and I would have gone myself but..as you can see, I am a very busy woman right now", she gestured to the piles uon piles of paperwork.

Harry took the time to ponder the task that his Professor had asked of him. To go back in time that far would be an amzaing experience, not many people could say they had done that...he would also get to meet his parents...something that he had wanted for years, had wished for with all of his heart when he was younger and desired someone to rescue him from his dark and danky cupboard when he was starving. He would get to see Sirius...Remus...Dumbledore...Snape as well, he supposed. He smiled, wondering what a younger snape looked like. Also a younger Minnie...now that though made him grin in mirth, he found it hard to imagine her with a head of pure black hair, without whisps of silver. He would get to talk to his parents...it was almost impossable to believe but as good as this was sounding he couldn`t be selfish...there were some concerns he had about messing up time that needed to be adressed.

"If I went back and informed my parents...and a few others...of the future then what would happen to this timeline? What would happen to me? I might never be born? Or I could be born a different person? Would I fade from existance? Or be stuck in the past? What would happen to you if everything changed? Everyone here?"

Minevera sat back in her chair, "This is the part that is trickiest. Because this has never happened before we don`t know what exactly will happen but there are a few guesses that I will share with you if you`d like?"

Harry rubbed his fingers between the edge of his robe sleeve, "Yes".

"I`ll start with this timeline first. Several things could happen to this one; it could merge with the new timeline, which would be a disaster but it would be next to impossible for it to occur, it could simply cease to be, or, most likely, it would exist as a different dimension while the new timeline would exist as another".

"That makes sense, the last one I mean, but if that is true then why bother changing it in the first place? If here it will seen as if nothing happened?" Harry asked, stumped.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Because then at least another version of ourselves will at least gain peace and more people would have a chance at life".

Harry mulled the words over and glanced at the Professor he respected, "And me? Will I Fade? Or will I be able to return?"

Sadness shone in the old womans eyes and for a moment, sadness filled his heart as he truly believed that she was going to tell him that he was going to die, that was, until she spoke in the softest voice he had ever heard her use but the words she spoke filled him with a deeper sense of horror than if she were delivering news that he would fade. "I`m sorry Harry but if you go back into the past, you will not be able to return here. You would have to live the rest of your life in the past".

"But...but why? You said that this would become a seperate dimention, surely there are spells that could bring me home once my task is complete?", his voice cracked. Could it be worth it?To save many lives? Could he give the life he had now up? To lose Hermione and Ron? The rest of the weasleys? His godson, his beautiful godson, Teddy?

"I`m sorry Harry, if you go then that is it...there is nothing I can so. We looked, oh we looked, but we found nothing, no dimension spells. At least...you could be happy there, could you not? With your parents? Your godfather? You could help so many people, merlin knows you do so much already and have done so much and I hate to ask for more but...Harry? Won`t you consider it?"

Tears were gliding down his teachers face and sorrow shone in her eyes but there was also hope there, more than Harry had ever seen in the stern woman.

Could he do it? Leave behind all he knew for the sake of giving the wizarding world a bit of peace? The answer: Yes. He had done it before. Had been faced with this choice before. Last time, he was ready to give up his life for the safety of all he loved so why should he not go to a place where he could have a chance at happyness, to help people who would see no peace otherwise. Harry knew how things would turn out if not for his intervention. Remus would die, Sisius would go to Azkaban for 12 years before escaping and then later dying, _The Rat_ woud betray his parents...his parents would die...Snape would become a bitter man, a death eater despite the fact he turned spy...Dumbledore would die...so many would have better lives and all he had to do was leave this version of the timeline, to go into another...He wouldn`t be selfish and he would help.

"I will go", his voice came out stronger that he expected it to. "I will go on one condition".

McGonagalls eyes softened,"Of course, what is it you want, Harry?"

The professor had the feeling that she would not like what the young boy was about to say, if the large grin that had split on his face had anything to say about it.

"I want your oath that I have your permission to call you Minnie".

She found herself gaping at the boy before letting out a stream of silent curse words, some that would make even a sailor blush.

Harry laughed at the look on her face, laughed for the first time in a while.

-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

A week later, Harry met again with McGonagall in her office but this would be the last time, since this was the day that Harry would be sent on his mission.

He had packed his trunk, which only he would be able to open and was currently shrunk in his pocket, with his school things, plenty of clothes, some books, his invisability cloak and a few other things that he thought that he`d need, including the book set and the letter. He also filled one of the trunk compartments with money, which he had withdrawn from Gringotts a few days previous. He had taken most of it from the main potter vault, enough that he could live several life times without having to work, though he`d never be that lazy. Despite having taken out at least a few million gallions, there was still so much left and because Harry wasn`t coming back, he wouldn`t need it. So Harry had done, in his opinion, what any person in his situation would do. He liquadaded all of the assests he had left, gave half of his remaining fortune to several charities in the wizarding world and split the other half between what was left of his friends and surrogate family. Of course noone would know this until he had left and his will was read.

Harry and McGonagall had decided that to avoid awkward questions as to where the world`s saviour had gone and when he would be coming back, it was best that people thought him dead. It had been a tough decision to make, Harry didn`t want to hurt anyone, but he didn`t see any other way. Besides he _would_ be dead...in a way, in this world anyway. Well, it would be the same world, just a different time...Oh merlin this was confusing.

He had subtily said his goodbye`s to everyone he cared for, making sure to spend time with everyone at least once in the past week so that he felt some closure. He would miss then all but he had to do what had to be done.

McGonagall cleared her throat and Harry jamp in suprise, yanked out of his thoughts.

"To get it to work, you just have to twist it clockwise, three times", she gestured to the little silver chain in his hand. It looked just like a time turner, worked just like one as well, one could hardly tell the difference unless it was pointed out.

"Harry...I just want to say, that I am grateful for all that you have done for us...all of us..and what you will do. I...I will...Stay safe, harry, be carefull and most importantly...be happy", Minnie smiled genuanly at him, a smile that lit up her aged face and crinkled her stormy eyes.

Harry felt a smile jump onto his lips, "I will do my best". He lifted the time turner and twisted it clockwise.

One.

"I`ll see you in the past", Harry said with a laugh, but it sounded sadder than he intended it to.

Two.

"I...", Minevera trailed off, not sure what to say to her student.

Three.

The last thing Harry heard before everything went black and he was whisked away were five words that warmed his heart.

"You will be missed, Harry".


	2. The Past

To See The Future.

By FlightFromDeath.

Chapter Two.

When Harry next came to awareness, he was in a white walled room which he assumed to be Hogwarts imfirmary. His conclusion was backed up when none other than Madam Pomfrey strode towards the bed he was in and smiled at him. He was a bit confused as to why her hair was auburn instead of grey. Harry went to reach at the bedside table for his glasses when he realised that he didn`t have glasses anymore, since he had had his eyes fixed after the war.

"Awake, dear?"

"Um, yes...ah... what happened?" Harry wasn`t quite sure he remembered what had happened...there hadn`t been a Quidditch match lately so it couldn`t have been that...maybe he had been attacked by a rouge death eater?...no, he felt fine. What had...Oh!

The meeting...the decision and of course, the timeturner. He was in the past, it had worked.

He was glad that the timelines hadn`t merged with his arrival...that would have been messy.

"You were found in the headmasters office earlier this evening. At first the headmaster had thought it a prank and thought you to be a Mr. James Potter, you look so much alike, but when he realised that you weren`t young James and that it was not a prank, he brought you here. I will call him down through the floo, I`m sure he will want to know why you appeared from nowhere, despite the wards", Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look. "You are not to move from this bed young man, or else there will be hell to pay". And with that order, which Harry didn`t dare to even think about disobeying (He had seen the witch mad and never wanted that fury aimed at him), the plump woman set of towards her office.

Alone, Harry pondered his task. Ok, so the headmaster was coming down, that was good, he would just give him the letter and the man would round up the people on the list. A short explination, read the books and...well, he wasn`t sure what he`d do afterwards. Maybe he could stay with the Potters of this time...No. He might be their grandson, and James might be his father, but he would not burden them with him, they had enough on their plate with a war brewing. Then what would-

His thoughts were cut of as footsteps sounded outside of the infirmary.

A low murmer of voices reached Harry`s ears but he couldn`t quite make out what they were saying. This went on for a couple of minutes before the door to the infirmary eventully opened, revealing Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Weird, thought Harry, I don`t recall Madam Pomfrey having ever left the infirmary.

Professor Dumbledore didn`t look much younger than he normally did, probably because at this point in time he was quite old already and still had a full head of long silver hair, still wore those horrible bright robes of his that were known to blind passers by and still had that infernal thrice damned twinke in his blue, aged eyes.

But the old man looked no less powerful and imposing than he had before he had died in Harry`s time and he still made Harry feel like he was a little kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, even though this time Harry knew he had done nothing wrong...Well, he _had_ appeared in the mans office out if thin air, sailing through wards that noone had breached in 1000 years...well, in this time anyway...but in Harry`s defence, it was partly Minnie`s fault.

Harry stared into twinkling blue eyes and felt his heart skip to a stop at the sight of his mentor, the man he had been through so much with, the man who had protected him as much as he could, who had helped him on his mission even after death...the man who had helped him save the world.

He was also the manipulative old man who had placed him with magic hating muggles, who had deserted him in fifth year and who had kept important things for him, such as him being a horcrux. But he still felt affection for the man who could have been his family.

"Back to the land of the living, my boy?" the old man smiled in a frendly way, but there was a lot of suspition and caution in his eyes. Understandable since war was on here and spies were everywhere, for all Albus knew, he was a spy of voldemort`s.

Harry couldn`t help but wince at Dumbledore`s choice in words, he didn`t want a reminder that he had died and come back to life, survived when he shouldn`t have...countless times. Also, the endearment was so familuar...one he hadn`t heard from the man himself in a couple of years, and it hurt. It hurt to see the man alive.

Harry felt that he had been staring too long so he spoke, before he could make himself look like even more of an idiot. "Yes...I...Sorry, about...you know, just appearing...without warning. We really should have sent a warning before we sent me", the last sentence was said mostly to himself.

But the old man heard. "Who sent you? Was it Voldemort?"

Suprise and respect flickered in his eyes when he didn`t flinch at His name.

Outrage and anger stormed Harry`s face, "**No way**. As if I would let that crazy, horrible, _vile_ man...no.._creature_...send me anywhere..as if I would listen to a thing that...that _thing_ says...what sane person would. Voldemort`s spy...I wouldn`t go near that _thing_ with a ten foot pole". Towards the end of Harry`s rant, his voice had risen considerably in his upset.

Dumbledore had an amused look in his eye as Harry had ranted and a smile twitched at his mouth when he had said the feared man`s name, clearly unafraid of the Dark Lord.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at the headmaster, a little embarrised, "Sorry. I get a little carried away when talking about Voldemort, he grinds my gears, you see".

Dumbledore raised a hairy eyebrow," Grinds your gears? I`m afraid that I`ve never heard that saying, my boy".

"It means that he get`s on my nerves".

Albus laughed, "The most fearsome Dark Lord in centuries, and you do not fear him...but find him an annoyence".

Harry shrugged, "His tantrums are a bit...overdone".

Albus was still smiling but there was still a little distrust in his eyes. "Quite. You do not seem to mind saying his name, I have tried to get more people saying it but alass I have yet to convice a single person".

"A wise friend of mine once told me that fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself", Harry said quietly, remembering Hermiones words.

"What a smart friend you have".

Harry nodded, "Yes, she _is _pretty smart".

A sudden frown appeared on Dumbledore`s face, "Forgive me for being rude, I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart`s school for witchcraft and wizardry". He held out a hand for Harry to shake.

"My name is Harry", Harry paused and wondered if he should tell the man his second name after his explination but decided that telling him would move things along a bit, "Harry Potter".

A hairy brow raised, "Any relation to James Potter? You are about his age", the man was curious, only a person who had known Albus as well as Harry did could see it.

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes. I`m his son".

Confusion climbed onto the old man`s face but then it was torn apart and in it`s place stood a strange mixture of pity, confusion and worry. "Young James has only just turned 17 a few months ago, how is it possible that you are his son, when he can`t be much older than you?"

"You don`t believe me".

"Can you blame me? You haven`t given me a logical explination for your claim", Harry could see the gears turning in Albus`s head... Was the boy infront of him crazy? Did he have a concussion from his fall? Or was he telling the truth but had yet to give an expliantion?

Harry wouldn`t blame the man if he thought that harry was crazy, Harry would have felt the same if the role`s were reversed.

"I`m his son...from the future, Albus".

The man looked stumped, "It`s not possible...we can`t time travel as far back as years, it isn`t possible".

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No, not in this time you can`t...but in the future, it is possible. It was actully you and Professor McGonagall who made the timeturner that brought me here, it was McGonagall that sent me here, with your blessing".

Albus frowned again, "If this is true, why would I allow such a thing? Time is not to be meddled with, it is too risky. Unless...the war..we lost?" Dumbledore`s face grew solemn.

Harry shook his head, "No, we won...but the cost of it...sometimes i wonder if it was us that won".

Dumbledore still looked doubtful, "Is there some way you could prove that you are who you say you are?"

Harry though for a second...the letter. Of course. Harry felt a bit stupid for not thinking of that earlier.

"The trunk I had with me, in it is a letter. A letter from the future you before he...before he...died. He wrote it incase the war should go bad...he knew that his past self would be skeptical of any time travelers so wrote it to ensure that you would believe", Harry explained. Speaking of, where was his trunk? Harry had hid his wand in it incase someone took it from him or it got lost on the journey.

Dumbledore was still frowning in thought.

"Look, read the letter, and if you don`t believe yourself, then I`ll let you get Madam Pomfrey to examine me to check for mental illness", Harry grinned at the end of his offer, to show that he believed that he found the idea of mental illness in himself mirthful.

Not that Harry would be suprised if he scummed to mental illness, from all the crucios he had been under, it was a suprise that his brain hadn`t fried and gone on strike yet.

The elder man nodded, "Your trunk is in Madam Pomfrey`s office, I will retrieve it so that you may get the letter from it".

Harry grinned, "You tried to open it, didn`t you?"

Albus`s ears turned red, "It was just a precaution, we are not sure as to who you are and your trunk could have held the answers".

Harry laughed, "Fair enough".

-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

After Albus had read the letter and several apologies later, Albus left to gather the listed people while Harry was to change his robes and meet him in the room of requirement.

Harry had arrived at the room of requirement and had wished for a room about the size of Gryffindor common room; the walls were a dark red, almost blood red, and the ground was carpeted a soft black, the room was pretty bare but comfty black armchairs littered the room in a loose semi-circle, cushions were also littered about the floor, Harry had no clue as to why they were there, there was also a small table in the middle of the chairs, which probably was to sit the books on and the room was lit in a soft glow from the fireplace to the left of the room. It was cozy.

Harry sat in one of the armchairs and was rewarded with soft material melting the tension from his bones. Now _this_ was a chair.

Harry removed the books from his pocket and placed them on the table. He slowly removed the bindings and picked up the first book, smoothing his fingers over the cover.

The bottom half of the cover was a light red with gold stars all over it, which framed a picture of the Hogwarts express and a scrawny black haired boy which he irratadly assumed to be himself, had he ever been that small? The top half was a dark blue which incased the title _Harry Potter and the Philosopher`s Stone_.

As Harry fingered the book, he though about how ready he was for people to view his thoughts. Something so private...but it was for the greater good, wasn`t it?

He though about how many people would benefit from the changes he was about to make...hundreds...no, thousands. So many had died in his timetine and so many had lost someone dear to them...he would be doing a lot of good, changing things...and all he had to do was stop being selfish and read out all his personal thoughts to a bunch of...well, not strangers but people that he didn`t know...well, that sounded splendid.

The door opening drew Harry from his thoughts and he braced himself for who he was about to see. His mum, his dad, his godfather, Remus, Snape, Regelus Black, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Ailce and Frank Longbottom. Seven if these people were dead in his time and two were insane from torture, only one of the party was alive and well in his time. It made his head spin just thinking about it.

Dumbledore was the first to walk in and when he saw the room`s furnishings he smiled. The man walked over to Harry and sat in the seat next to him.

He was closely followed by McGonagall, who looked the same as ever but with less grey hairs and more black, who sat in the seat next to Dumbledore.

Next was Remus. Oh, he looked so young. Gone were the premature grey hairs from years and years as a werewolf, gone were the lines of stress on his face and right now, while he looked burdened, he looked so much lighter, more free. Probably because all of his friends were still toghether and happy.

After Remus came Sirius. He looked so different from _his_ Sirius. This young man had not had to endure the horrors of Azkaban and Harry vowed to make sure that he never would. It was only now, when Harry had seen Sirius before he went to prison, how much it had actully effected him. His young godfather was handsome. He had smooth tan skin that covered lean but firm mussles, while his Sirius looked half starved and his cheeks were sunken, clear blue eyes that were well known in the Black family without the slight tinge of madness that rested in his Sirius` eyes, silky chin length dark brown hair that looked perfectly styled, unlike his Sirius who had a mop of tangles that looked to be unfixable, and a soft carefree look about him, which made Harry`s heart ache, that his Sirius had lacked. This man was not his godfather, Harry would have to remember.

The next person to enter was one of the people he had wanted to see most, James Potter. People were correct when they had compared Harry`s looks to his fathers, for they looked so alike that Harry wasn`t sure that it was possible for him to be real. They had the same messy raven hair, the same slightly slanted face, in fact the only real differences were Harry`s scars, Harry`s eyes and their builds, which was only different as a result of Harry`s malnourashment at the hands of the Dursleys. James had a big smile on his face as he made gestures with his hands as he talked and his brown eyes held a light in it that he had only seen in the eyes of Ron when he was talking to Hermione.

So it was no big suprise when a re headed young girl walked into the room with the same eyes as his. His mother. She was as beautifull as her picture shpwed her. She was a little shorter than his dad...wow that sounded weird...but she probably was the most fearsome of the two, and her eyes, just a tad lighter than his own, shone with mirth but he could also see a hint of curiosity, she was probably wondering what was going on.

Next was a male the same age as the rest. Due to the fact that he looked a lot like neville, or should he say that Neville looked a lot like him, he guessed that it was Frank Longbottom, Neville`s father. He had soft light blonde hair, nowhere near as blinding as Malfoy blonde, soft round features and a strong build that would do him well if he choose to become a beater.

Frank was holding hands with a Brown haired girl he assumed to be Alice Longbottom...or Alice Smith, since she hadn`t married Frank yet. Neville looked a lot more like his mother than his father and Neville shared his mother`s shade of chocolate brown eyes. This is what Neville could have had if it weren`t for that thrice damned prophecy.

The next to enter couldn`t be anyone other than a younger Snape and Harry had to hold in his laugh. His professor looked just the same as he always had; a sneer on his face, a glare in his eyes, though his eyes looked a bit less sad than he was used to, and he had swept into the room like he owned it. Same old Snape, though this one hadn`t as lost as much as the last one.

The last person to enter he had never seen before, in person or in picture. He was a little shorter than Snape and had shoulder length dark brown hair, light brown eyes and a sneer on his face that looked a little blunt and pathetic compared to Snape`s. He was thinly build but held himself with a manner of self importance that no one but a pureblood could pull of. This had to be Regelus Black. This Regelus hadn`t found out the horrors of being a Death Eater yet, he hadn`t turned his back on Voldemort just yet. Which was bad but not unfixable.

The door closed quietly behind Regulas.

Dumbledore smiled at his students. "Take a seat".

Snape sneered, "Why are we here? What is the purpose of this"?

Dumbledore didn`t lose his smile and just gestured to the armchairs, "Sit and all will be explained".

Harry watched in amusement as noone seemed to notice that he was there aside from the Professors.

Remus sat on the seat closest to the headmaster, Sirius sat next to him, then James, then Lilly, then Alice, then Frank, he, reluctanly, Snape and Regulas sat on the seath to the farthest left of the semi-circle which was three seats away from Frank.

Once everyone was settled Dumbledore decided to introduce their time-travelling guest.

Harry took the headmasters pointed look in his direction as a sign to stand, gaining everyone`s attention.

"Everyone, this is Harry and he is a time traveller".

Chaos.

"What?"

"That isn`t possible".

"Wicked".

"I`m sure there is a logical explination".

"That boy looks a bit like me doesn`t he?"

"Right he does Jamsie".

"Stop calling me that mutt".

"No".

"Yes".

"No".

"Yes".

"No".

"We came all the way here for a joke? Not very Funny. I bet it was Black".

" Are you serious?"

"No, I`m sirius".

"Not funny, Padfoot".

"This isn`t the time for that".

"I`m sure the headmaster has not gone bonkers, Alice".

"If you`d let him explain-".

This went on for ten minutes, the headmaster doing nothing but watch in amusement, before Harry had had enough and decided that everyone needed to shut the hell up before he killed someone. He had gotten his wand from his trunk and was ready to use it.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THE MAN EXPLAIN OR SO MERLIN HELP ME I WILL SHOW YOU ALL A CURSE I KNOW THAT MAKES THE CRUCATUS LOOK LIKE A TICKLING CHARM!"

Silence.

"Thank you, now, over to you headmaster".

The headmaster smiled at him, "Thank you, my boy".

"Now as I was saying, Harry here is from the future. Let me finish Miss Evans. He has been sent back in time with a task. In the future the war doesn`t go as well as we`d prefer it, too many died, and Harry was sent back to change things".

Unable to stop herself a question shot from Lilly`s mouth, "Isn`t that dangerous Sir, what if he does more harm than good?"

Albus smiled, "I give Harry my full trust, as mine and Professor McGonagall`s future selves did".

Lilly still looked doubtfull but still nodded.

"To change the future we are going to be reading a series of books detailing Harry`s life, which gives us insight into what the world will become if it continues on this way-".

"Why did they choose Harry to send back? Why his life?" Remus asked, "Surely there is someone more involved in the future war than a...17? year old boy. Like you, for example".

"Harry was chosen because he was a main factor in his war. There was a prophecy, which has been heard in this time, that tells of a child born under certain conditions that would vanquish the Dark Lord and my future self was assured that Harry was the child of prophecy. Harry proved my future self right when Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. As to why not me, I am dead in Harry`s time".

"What?!"

"You killed V-V...You-Know-Who!?"

"Dumbledore is dead!?"

"Calm down. Yes, I am dead in Harry`s time and yes, Harry did go on to defeat Voldemort".

"If Voldemort is dead in your time why did you come back to change things? Or are you a death eater wanting to save his master?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh yes", Harry couldn`t help say sarcasticly at the accusation," I came back in time to save my master but instead of going to my masters past self to tell him all the juicy tit bits of the future, like lottery numbers, I came to the leader of the light side so that he may be saved. That makes perfect sense".

Snape snorted and the rest of the room held back laughs...with the exeption of James and Frank who burst with laughter.

"Dumbass", Harry rolled his eyes, but he had said the word with clear fondness.

"Now that it is settled that I`m not a Death Eater can we move on", Harry asked, wanting to get on with it, "Right, tell them I`m from the future. Check. Tell them that we are reading books of my life. Check. Tell them why I came back. Check.". Harry paused in his list...he would need to tell them who he was...oh well, they would find out soon enough.

"I have a question", Alice spoke up. "Why us? I mean why are we getting to hear the future and not the proper authorities?"

"Yeah and why isn`t wor-Peter here?", James asked.

"_That Rat_ better not come within ten feet of me or I will kill the little-".

"Harry", McGonagall warned.

"Minnie", Harry said in the same tone she had used but slightly whiner.

She blinked at him whilst the Maurders laughed.

"People still call you that in the future?! Priceless, seem`s our nickname for her caught on!".

"You better not call me that again or so help me-".

Harry grinned smugly as The Maurders smiles faded at the terryfying look on the professors face.

"You see Minnie", a dreadful glare, "I have your future selfs oath that I can call you that at my leasure, unless in your class, so...I`m afraid that I cant do that".

James and Sirius roared with laughter.

"How the hell did you manage that one?" James asked.

"Language!", Lilly scolded.

"We should be getting things along children, Albus, answer MIss Smith`s question so we caaget moving", McGonagall said starnly and Albus blushed and nodded.

"As to the question, why you all, it is simple. All of you play a part in the future and have a right to hear it. All of you have the power to change the future, and that is why you are here".

"Can we get started now, I really want to see what the books say", Remus was on the edge of his seat now and Dumbledore chuckled.

"That should be in order...Harry, If you would read the first chapter...then maybe someone else could have a go after...?"

Harry nodded, relieved to be getting started.

He thumbed the book in his hand and opened it to the right page.

Harry cleared his throat, aware of everyone`s attention on him, "**Chapter One; The Boy Who Lived**".


End file.
